Blank Space
by AloneKitsune
Summary: Kyoko received a Love-Me Assignment. To understudy and be personal assistant to the No.1 R'Mandy Model Ren at Milan Fashion week for over 2 months in Europe. How will she fare amongst the beauties after Ren? What will she learn in Europe? How can she prepare for her upcoming movie debut in 3 months as a top model? How is she going to walk into the blank space in Ren's heart?
1. Chapter 1 - Love-Me Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, the story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fiction and not part of the manga's plot. Any coincidence are purely coincidence which I doubt would happen.

A/N: Writing this for kicks and giggles, arose from my frustrations with SB world. Please pardon my grammar or mistakes. Happy for you to point it out and if I can figure out how to change it, I will.

* * *

Blank Space - Chapter 1 Love-Me Assignment

* * *

Kyoko had been standing outside Lory's office for the past 5 minutes like a stone statue. Her mind was processing at a hundred miles an hour, musing about Boss's latest outfit. For the past year, it's been like a game to her "Guess the theme/outfits". She faintly deciphered the catchy tune and decided to press her ear on the wooden door to ascertain her suspicion.

"There's nobody in the future

So baby let me hand you my love

Oh, there's no step for you to dance to

So slip your hand inside of my glove

Hold me, hold me, hold me

Hold me, hold me, hold me"

Kyoko broke into a large smile and starting humming to the song while picturing Lory wearing faded bell bottom jeans, long sleeved white shirt unbuttoned with layers of peace sign chains in leather and silver hanging around his neck. "_Oh yes_!" she mentally exclaimed and added a layer of tan fringe leather vest and leather headbands with feathers on long straight hair. Kyoko nodded to herself vehemently, "Yeap it's BINGO time" she thought while forgetting about her proximity to the door. "ITAI!" exclaimed Kyoko holding her hands to her forehead.

"Kyoko-chan is that you? Come on in" said Lory while giving a glance to Ruto for him to open the door. As Kyoko glanced into the office her eyes widen at Lory. "_Long hair checked! But it's wavy. Beard? ah...she forgot about that bit"_ Kyoko did a mental sigh. Lory was sporting a black top hat, suede black jacket over white button up shirt, tight black suede pants and shiny leather shoes. "NoooOoooOoo! Where are the leathers, the bell bottoms, the hippies fleetwood mac!" Kyoko muttered softly.

She heard a chuckle and Lory said, "Are you forgetting they get to attend some of the most prestigious events on red carpet and they do dress up you know. Now Guess WHO!"

Kyoko glanced around Lory's office and noted the beautiful black leather chaise longue, antique cabinet record player and various guitars: Gibson Les Paul, Fender Telecaster and Taylor 814ce. Kyoko secretly dubbed Lory's office as the "halfway point" it is ever changing. She often wondered who decides on the theme and set it up so uncannily realistic. It's almost like a fairy waved it's wand and produced a replica. She wouldn't be surprised to find the originals. Lory never ever ever repeated his costumes. She surreptitiously found and glanced at Ruto. Her respect for the man went up another notch. Her eyes widen slightly as Ruto gave her a slight nod of his head. It was as though he was privy to her prior thoughts.

Kyoko grace Lory with one of her practiced sparkling sweet smile and said. "Mick Fleetwood" resisting the urge to go on about his love for top hats and guitars but well that's another story for another time.

"Well done Kyoko-chan BINGO! and that smile of yours would have deceptively murdered a legion of fanboys. You should not use it on me! Your dearest guardian, appointed by She-who-shall-not-be-named"

Kyoko who was used to Lory's antics ignored him and gracefully settled herself to his comfy leather chaise longue. She automatically replied, "Yes Boss, I understand boss, I will obey Boss, my awesome Guardian, the amazing Leader and try my best to not smile at anyone from thus on."

Lory pouted and said, "You know that's not what I meant! Fine go murder all the fanboys and then you can retire in Jail! But before that, would you just tell me, what sort of event brought forth the birth of such a devastating smile?" Lory mentally gave himself high-fives as he was dead certain that this incident involved a certain somebody with deadly smile as well.

He continued with puppy eyes, "So that I can die knowing...sniff... I have a such a talented actress that can murder with her smiles, it would be a legend! An epic star-crossed, cosmic destroying, planet shaking…"

"Yamete Boss." Kyoko exclaimed in frustration.

"Okay I get your point and you are being Way.. Too... Dramatic... so spill boss!" Kyoko gave Lory one of her disapproving look and continued, "I have to meetup with Moko in about 20 minutes, Sawara-san thereafter to discuss a new commercial and followed by TBM for the promo of Lotus in the Mire 2 with the main casts!"

Lory chuckled and thought to himself how much he loves his number 1 Love-Me member a.k.a his ward and secret daughter. Mogami Saena emancipated Kyoko and signed Lory's adoption documents 6 months ago.

He had met up with Mogami Saena on various occasions trying to uncover Kyoko's paternal secrets as well as updating Mogami Saena on Kyoko's progress. He had hope that he could somehow pave a bridge between them to meet halfway. To Lory's dismay, Saena's indifference, contempt and nonchalance made him extremely angry as well as upset on Kyoko's behalf. He saw her tenacity, stubbornness, innocence, commitment, diligence, intelligence and her open love for anyone who showed her kindness. He could not help but care for her as his own.

He approached Saena 6 months ago and raised the issue of adoption. Without batting an eyelid, she thoroughly went through the papers as a lawyer would and imprinted her stamp and signature on the papers. Her condition was that Kyoko would henceforth not be connected to her in manner.

Lory secretly did that with Maria's zillion percent blessing. Maria was excited that onee-sama will be a true blue Onee-sama.. Well technically her obasan but she insisted that Kyoko will be her one and only Onee-sama. Maria happily kept this secret on Lory's request and enjoyed having a common secret with Oji-chan regarding Kyoko.

Lory fondly reminisced about his elation on that day. He could not contain his excitement when he got the legalities settled. His excitement rubbed off Ruto as well. If anyone would notice, Ruto was sporting a slight smile the entire day.

Lory had Maria inviting Kyoko over to his mansion for the weekend to spend quality time together. He, Maria and Ruto secretly decorated and prepared a room for Kyoko for months and her face upon setting her beautiful golden gaze on the room was all worth the trouble in the world. But that's another story for another time.

To Kyoko, she had absolutely no idea that she is currently a Takarada, She only knew that her mother gave Lory full guardian rights to her career. Lory had been surprised various times at how well his new daughter/ward was able to read him.

Her uncanny ability is almost surpassing Kuon. He grins.

Lory coughed and walked over to sit beside Kyoko. He said, "Kyoooookooo-chan I've got a Love-Me assignment for you. Before you say anything, I want you to think carefully. This will be an important step before filming your debut in 3 months time." He smiled and continued, "Just a week after our grateful party and your 18th Birthday!"

Lory carefully noted for the slightest change on her face for a reaction. Kyoko was stumped for a moment and gaped at Lory looking like a stunned mullet.

"_Oh how he loves giving her surprises, her expressions are always so rich!"_ thought Lory.

"You do know that I love all my children at LME, and you my prized Love-Me No.1 will definitely be No.1." said Lory.

Kyoko started protesting, "No Boss, Tsuruga-san is the royal true blue No.1, there's no way I can take my senpai's place, he is fantastic with anything and everything and looks just as fantastic…." Kyoko rambled on.

Lory held out his hand to stop her and said, "Yes yes I know where he stands, I know where you stand and trust me No.1 Love me member, I did made you No.1 didn't I?"

Apprehension dawned on Kyoko,"Yes boss, indeed I am No.1 Love-Me, silly me to think otherwise!" she said happily.

Lory did a mental facepalm and refrained from commenting further and went right to business. "Okay No.1 Love-Me Member, I solemnly entrusts you with the task of understudying No.1 R'Mandy Model under the guise of being his personal assistant(PA), do not leave him any minute, well unless when he's on the runway or shoot. Steal all his knowledge, observe the others and train yourself for your upcoming role during September's Milan Fashion week. You will be surrounded by the top of the tops, people with unparalleled grace and beauty…" Lory paused and continued in a whisper, "Will you take this sacred assignment Kyoko-chan?"

Once again, Kyoko mind went into a whirlwind of chaos. She came very close to losing control during the dangerous mission as Heel siblings and now a personal assistant? Stuck to him every breathing moment?

Her Jiminy Crickets (grudgelings) whispered, "Do it, steal his knowledge, leech his brain, mimic his confidence, steal his magic and that blank space of his heart; that deepest darkest land where he locked from love… Venture!".

Her little angel team followed and whispered "O pure O sama you can't do that to your respected senpai. What if he hates you? I am sure if you ask nicely he would teach you. You don't have to spy on him. Bad Bad Lory! Bad Bad grudgelings. You can't burden him with your feelings."

Lory studied Kyoko closely. He noted that her face turned from elated joyousness to agonising twistedness. It's almost like an overloaded R2-D2 that is about to explode.

"Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan!" Lory nudged her.

Kyoko came out of her reverie and said, "I'm not sure Boss, I don't want to burden anyone especially Tsuruga-san, I can't speak Italian, Yashiro-san would be a better help for Tsuruga-san and most of all I am not sure how can I help him!"

Lory grins at Kyoko and said, "Fear not my child, it's all sorted."

He paused and started listing -

"1 - You speak fluent english and that's enough to get by in Milan. 2 - I am sending Ruto with you as protection as well as translator. All of you will need him as he is fluent in italian. 3 - Yashiro personally requested for your help as he as a grown man, despite following Ren for years, feels extremely uncomfortable looking at skimpy dressed ladies backstage. He had asked for some time off during this trip and will only be managing the schedules. 4 - Tell you a secret Kyoko-chan, Ren hatesssssss italian food! He asked for a capable cook to accompany him" Lory lied smoothly and continued "You being there will be a huge help to both Ren and Yashiro. It's a Love-Me request from them!".

Kyoko got caught up with his reasoning, nodded her head while processing the information and getting really upset that Ren had to put up with pizza and unhealthy pizza and more pizza.

"_NooooOooooooooo, he can't live on Moonfood!"_ she thought as a tune popped into her head.

"_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie… That's amore!"_

She vehemently thought to herself that moonfood are not fit for humans definitely not for humans. In addition, Lory had put forth such compelling reasons that she really can't refuse she convinced herself, plus she would be useful.

She nodded and said, "When are we leaving?"

Lory broke out with his biggest, shiniest smile and said, "In 3 days. Oh yes, we had some issues with your old passport. Ruto had it reprocessed. All of you are definitely going over in our LME's Jet."

Lory continued, "Ten will prepare your wardrobe so just pack some necessities and other than that, be prepared to learn from the best!" Lory winks. Kyoko started protesting about being too much trouble and she doesn't need new clothes, she had some that are perfectly functional etc etc etc…

Lory knew what was coming and being the new secret Oyabaka, he had already started a collection to rival a fashion boutique with Ten and Maria's help. Lory stopped her ramblings and sternly said, "These are uniforms for your Love-Me assignments. Non Negotiable! As much as I adore our pink overalls it is not appropriate for some of the upcoming functions". Kyoko looked slightly embarrassed and nodded her head meekly.

"Ruto will pick you up from Darumaya at 7am in 3 days. Your scheduled will cleared from tomorrow, prepare yourself and spend some time with your kind guardians at Darumaya. I am sure they will miss you for the next 2.5 months that you're gonna be away."

After Kyoko left to finish up her other jobs for the day, Lory grinned broadly to himself. "_Ren you owe me heaps for this"_ he thought.

He turned to Ruto and said "Assist and protect my precious, I'd have T-san arrange the rest and most importantly Photos! Send me their progress, both of them!" Ruto nodded and silently moved to.. erm his "ninjutsu" spot.

Lory tapped his fingers to his cheek and smiled again, while dialing a string of numbers. When the line connected, he boomed "Kuuuuuuuuuu, I have NEWSSSSSSS..."

* * *

End of chapter 1

Notes:

Yamete = Stop,

Itai = exclamation of pain.

Oyaji = Grandfather

Obasan = aunt

Onee-san/Oneesama = Big sister

Oyabaka = overly fond stupid parent! One that dotes and boasts way too much about their child.

Songs:

Hold me by Fleetwood Mac.

That's Amore by Dean Martin.

* * *

P/S: Special thanks for my secret betrothed for beta! This is my writing experiment and any comments are welcome. As it's the First of December, the following song had been stuck in my head today so enjoy! -

My December by Linkin Park

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to


	2. Chapter 2 - Off to Milan

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, the story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fiction and not part of the manga's plot. Any coincidence are purely coincidence which I doubt would happen.

A/N: Writing this for kicks and giggles, arose from my frustrations with SB world. Please pardon my grammar or mistakes. Happy for you to point it out and if I can figure out how to change it, I will.

* * *

Blank Space - Chapter 2 - Off to Milan

* * *

Ren's having one of those really bad day. He's feeling highly agitated while driving Yashiro and himself to the private air strip. He did not see Kyoko for 3 full days nor spoke to her. He was about to leave Japan for two and a half months.

How he wished he could cuff her to his side. He shuddered suddenly and thought better of it. For his sanity's sake, if that were to happen he might just lose control just like their time as Heels siblings. He missed those moments where he could spoil her openly, pat and touch her whenever he felt like it without her running off like Speedy Gonzales. He nodded to himself, for her purity sake, that will not, should not, could not happen again. He wanted to move slowly so as to not scare the hell out of her. Kuon's getting terribly out of control whenever she was around post Guam. Ever the professional Ren is having a hard time suppressing Kuon slipping thru his persona.

He sighed depressingly while trying hard to concentrate behind the wheels. He fluidly downshifted to take a sharp corner. The powerful engine of his Porsche roared and responded to his manipulation like a tame beast. Driving and speed are his guilty pleasures. It usually took the edge off him. Unfortunately in Japan, the speeding laws are just too strict for his liking. As a public figure, he had to reel in his wilder urges. The temptation to take off and feel the adrenaline rush that came with the liberation was calling to his soul. The beast within him was stirring unrestfully. Yet today, every mile that passed by, cast him deeper into despondent and added to his volatile mood. He surreptitiously glanced at his mobile resting the dashboard holder for the millionth time and sighed yet again.

He noticed Yashiro's frequent glances at him while sporting a sickening smile. He chose to ignore and pretend that there's no one at the co-driver's seat.

"_That apparition is a mad smiley ghost, that apparition is a mad smiley ghost! Ignore, Ignore, Ignore"_ he chanted to himself with annoyance mentally.

He had to finish all his other filming, commercial commitments and drama promotions the past week for his extended R'Mandy Europe stint. He groaned at how Lory tricked him into signing a two and a half months exclusive contract with R'Mandy. He was positive Fabio the executive creative director of R'Mandy had something to do with this as well.

Which led him to the root of his terrible mood. He had been extremely busy, but Kyoko seemed to be in the same state. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was deliberately avoiding him. They just seemed to miss each other in the past 3 days. He wondered what exactly she was busy with. She had been extremely secretive and told him via voicemail that she was preparing for the secret Love-Me assignment. They could not even speak on the phone properly and had missed each other on all their calls. He felt terribly unsatisfied with just hearing her voice on his mailbox. Another big sigh followed.

Kyoko had assumed that since Ren and Yashiro requested for her cooking abilities she need not explain further. She didn't want to expose Ren on his dislike for Italian food and mentally she agreed that "Moonfood" are not fit for a healthy body.

Ren on the other hand was prepared to murder Lory in regards to this secret assignment which had led her away from him. He briefly wondered if it was as ...cough... "scandalous" as the heel siblings since she was so secretive. The more he thought about that, the more agitated he became. He hoped fervently that he need not commit any murder should any other Y chromosomal species dared to touch her. He knew the inevitable, she was a gifted method actress and it would happen someday. He only wished that he would be her first for any romantic scenes. He was determined to engrave his essence and presence in her memory should the day comes. He sighed once again.

He glanced at his mobile for the upteen time, willing it to ring. In that short millisecond he took his eyes off the road, a crazy suicidal bird flew straight at his front windscreen. He's training in defensive driving from Dark Moon immediately kicked in. With split second observations of his surrounding, he did a heel-toe while clutched in and downshifted. His Porsche roared to life ferociously and broke the eerie silence in the early morning. He immediately oversteered, drifted across the next bend in a beautiful C-curve, cutting close to the guard rails at the edge of the downhill road. He managed to narrowly miss that crazy suicidal bird by centimetres. He retained perfect control of his prized machine and was back on track before long. The suddenly adrenal rush was soothing his edge and he smiled for the very first time this morning. He stole a glance at Yashiro and was surprised to see the man with big wild bug eyes holding on to his dear life with the roof handles.

_"Take that you mad smiley ghost!"_ Ren thought childishly and smirked.

He pretended that nothing had happened and nonchalantly went back to his Kyoko musing. He promised himself that he will try to call her one more time before take-off to wrangle information out of her. Otherwise, he might just play hooky for the day when he arrives at Milan. He was intent to spend every single minute on the phone till he connects to her. He nodded to himself and started to feel slightly better. He wore a slight smile on his face.

Yashiro carefully peeked at Ren and was surprised by his smile. He was positive it must be something to do with Kyoko. He lost count of the number of sighing this morning. The crazy drift stint prior took almost 20 years off his life and all for the sake of one silly bird! His entire life flashed before him. He almost wept and kissed Ren when they were back on track. Yashiro was too stunned to even scream. He was positive Ren did it on purpose. He suspected long ago, under the surface of the perfect goody gentleman, lies an adrenaline junkie. Yashiro turned his thoughts to work as a distraction, he needed to calm his nerves.

Yashiro double checked his briefcase and spied 10 mobile phones in different boxes. He smiled to himself about his ingenuity to be prepared for "emergencies". He has the tendency to break any form of technology with his touch. The contact window has to be within 10 seconds or it would be destroyed beyond repair. He reckon if he was an international spy, he would be the best weapon for technological espionage.

"_Who needs superheroes?"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at Darumaya -

* * *

Kyoko on the other hand was making last minute checks on her supplies. She spent her last 3 days learning about Italian culture and food. In fact, she did a crash course on basic Italian so that she will not going in blind. She paid special attention to the condiments and sauces available in Milan. She studied and researched extensively about the fresh local produce. She was extremely productive with her time. She was intent on making Ren the healthiest breakfast, lunch and dinner.

She took Lory's decree seriously and wanted to do her best not only to repay for the opportunity to be Europe but to also care for her esteemed senpai. She had a luggage full of japanese sauces and packages just in case Ren, Yashiro or Ruto got homesick. She prided herself on her cooking skills and did extra cooking training with Taisho at Darumaya. Taisho and Okami was really happy to have her around the last couple of days. Taisho was spotted smiling various times by customers who looked bewildered. The man was usually fairly stern and grouchy.

When Okami send her off with Ruto this morning, Kyoko spotted tears in her eyes which in turn caused tears in Kyoko's eyes. They hugged for a long time while Okami gave her a string of instructions for self-care and to call back when convenient. The couple needed to know that she is going to be safe and well, they've come to love her as their own. Kyoko solemnly promised Okami she would call back often and told her not to worry.

During her ride to the air strip, she wondered what Ten had packed for her. She hoped that it's nothing like Setsu's usual wardrobe. She might have to summon Setsu for the entire trip if that's the case. Kyoko was very excited and apprehensive about meeting Ren. She missed him the past few days but their schedule seems to clash at every turn. She mind whirlpool on like a swirl of technicolor rainbow ice-cream.

She was secretly elated about the upcoming opportunities to see top models and beautiful people. She often wondered if some of them were actual half faes or fairies that got bored and decided to grace them with their lovely presence. Her mind went into the recess of fairyland and she plans on making friends with at least one fairy. She was hoping maybe Corn might appear as well. He's so beautiful with his golden blonde hair, flawless skin and magical emerald eyes that looks right into your soul.

"_Corn is like the summer fairy. Prince of Summer Court"_ she thought to herself.

Her mind and emotions are in such chaos that she would love to meet Corn; her magical friend to ease her distress. With that as her last thought, she was lulled into a deep sleep. She only had an hour of sleep last night due to her preparations and worries.

Ruto looked at the rear view mirror and spotted Kyoko snoozing with her head slumped on the side window. He slowed the speed ever so slightly and thought to himself how young Miss Kyoko had brought so much happiness and joy to everyone around her. They were fairly early and hence he ease the speed even slower. He stopped the car briefly by the roadside, secretly took a snap of Kyoko and send it to Lory before continuing their journey.

* * *

At the private air strip -

* * *

Onboard the private jet, Ren was all settled in this seat staring hard at his mobile while Yashiro informed him about the ongoing post landing. The pilots and staff were doing some routine technical checks. He had tried calling Kyoko for the past 20 mins and everytime it went straight into her voicemail. He was in despair and felt like pulling his hair out.

"_Why is fate so cruel to him?"_ he thought to himself.

He's now seriously contemplating on playing hooky post landing and plotting his escape from work.

Yashiro took in everything Ren did and inwardly smirked to himself. He pretended otherwise and deliberately went on with his incessant ramblings. He had been keeping his ears out for Kyoko's arrival and when heard some noises, he smiled like a cheshire cat. His eyes widen at the sight of Ruto carrying Kyoko's sleeping form onboard. He wondered briefly if Kyoko was drugged and immediately refuted that thinking. He watched Ruto gently lowered Kyoko to the seats and buckled her in. He was surprised that she was not awakened by it all and wondered if she was unwell.

Ren snapped out of his dark cesspool of despair when he heard the metallic snap of buckle. He looked up at Yashiro in confusion and slowly looked around. When he eyes landed on the lovely little form now covered with lush pink blanket, he gasps.

"_I must be too tired, missing her way too much and thus dreaming"_ he thought.

Ruto walked over, motioned with his fingers to his lips and pointed to Kyoko. Ren nodded in confusion but a wide smile lit up his face.

"_I'd get it out of her when she wakes"_ he mentally promised himself and gazed lovingly at the sleeping angel ignoring anyone else on the plane or the world be damned.

Ruto softly told Yashiro to return to his seat and walked towards the cockpit. He informed the pilot not to make any announcement and settled himself at the co-pilot seat. He keyed in a message for Lory with his mobile and off to Milan they travelled.

* * *

End of chapter 2

* * *

P/S: Once again, special thanks to my secret online betrothed and soul sista for beta! This is my writing experiment and any comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lesson 1: Hold Your Head Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, the story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fiction and not part of the manga's plot. Any coincidences are purely coincidence which I doubt would happen.

A/N: Writing this for kicks and giggles, arose from my frustrations with SB world. Happy for you to point it out. Also, I tried to describe Italy as well as I could. Unfortunately my vocabulary for history and architecture are quite limited. Italian sun, Italian food, Italian buildings and arts are just amazing. I wish I could write better.

* * *

**Blank Space - Chapter 3 - Lesson 1: Hold Your Head Up High**

* * *

Kyoko settled herself gracefully on the large Jim Thompson fabric settee overlooking a large 46-square-meter private terrace and smiled contentedly. She had arrived at Milan, one of the world's fashion capitals; a sartorial hub where fashion wizardry comes to life.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

After they landed, Ruto drove them straight to the heart of Milan - Piazza del Duomo. She was enthralled by the majestic gothic façade of Duomo. However, they drove by the building, made a right turn towards the side. They stopped right outside Park Hyatt Milan and were immediately greeted by a well dressed staff who seemed to be expecting their arrival.

Ruto conversed fluently with the friendly elderly gentleman. Kyoko caught various pieces of words she had memorized the last couple of days. Words like: Buona sera - good evening, Lei è nella camera numero - you are in room number, Sei piano - sixth floor, ascensore - elevator etc." Her growing respect for the Ruto grew leaps and bounds!

'_Is there anything Ruto can't do_?' She wondered while she observed her surroundings with curiosity.

Ren on the other hand was busy observing his beloved's expression closely. Fate gave him this chance, well in this case it was Lory - to spend the next two and a half months with her in close proximity. He almost died and went to heaven when she told him of her "secret mission" during the plane ride. She filled him in regards to her debut and apologized that she would need his guidance on modelling and impose on him once again.

'_Impose for the rest of my life please_!' He thought.

It took all his self-control and a lifetime of acting skills to upkeep a neutral expression while he did cartwheels and happy whoops in his mind. During the plane ride, they caught up with each other and all traces of gloominess from Ren dissipated with Kyoko's sunshine smiles.

As Ruto and the friendly gentleman lead the way to their rooms, Ren walked alongside Kyoko with Yashiro trailing behind. Yashiro was busy fangirling behind his favourite couple and grinning like a Cheshire cat. They garnered many curious stares along the way with their striking looks.

Ren in his R'Mandy casual wear, navy blue v-neck pullover with fitted jeans looking all suave and relaxed. Kyoko observed that with Ren's height, he didn't look the least bit out of place with the Italians. In fact, he towers over some of the other men. If she didn't know any better, she might have mistook him for Italian/Japanese halfies with his dark brown hair and eyes.

Ruto was sporting a dark tailored suit. Kyoko was surprised to see his lean physique as he was usually in weird costumes to match Lory. For the first time, Kyoko had the opportunity to study him up close. Usually, the man was hidden away in his "Ninjutsu" post or billowing costumes. Ruto's exotic looks with his distinguished air was capturing the eyes of many ladies along the way. Kyoko briefly wondered if Ruto was part Latino? Or maybe Arab, Spanish or Amazigh? He was definitely a man of mystery. She promised herself to get to know Ruto better during this period.

Kyoko surreptitiously turned to look at Yashiro. He was holding his planner while deep in thought. He seemed to be on auto-pilot mode, walking behind them. Shame that she can't read minds. She would be horrified if she knew of his current plots and schemes for his favourite couple. She noted that Ren's showbiz talent probably rubbed off Yashiro as well. His stride and stance were very much model-like and could definitely be one should he be interested. That itself won him a fair share of female appreciations that was happening at the moment.

'_He's like a skinny Clark Kent, glasses and all. I shall dub thee Specky-kun'_ Kyoko mused in her thoughts.

Kyoko's little grudgelings were appearing one by one every passing seconds. She sensed hostility, jealousy, enviousness and hatred?! She snapped her head up to look around but was unable to locate the source. She bent her head and tried to look small and unremarkable. She didn't want to be of any trouble.

Ren noticed Kyoko's discomfort and his smile was sparked even brighter. He was seething internally with growing annoyance. He knew what the surrounding "vultures" were doing. He closed the distance between him and Kyoko and tried using his large frame to cover her. He took her hand left hand in his. That startled Kyoko but she didn't pull away.

'_That's a start!'_ thought Ren.

He bent and whispered next to her ear, "Lesson 1: Hold your head up high. Use the walk."

Kyoko turned to look at Ren puzzled for a second and then nodded in apprehension. She summoned part Natsu part Setsu which changed her entire aura. Suddenly, there were soft gasps around the lobby. "Natsetsu" ignored them all and confidently strode alongside Ren still holding hands.

She was grateful when Ren suggested for her to have a shower and changed before landing. She was feeling grubby and restless after 12 hours of flight. He promised that she would feel better after a shower onboard. Her eyes widen at the miniature luxurious bathroom onboard. It was well stocked and even had a small porcelain bathtub for a soak. Ruto had handed her the luggage Ten prepared. Boy, she was in for a surprise but she did not have the luxury to inspect them for now.

Kyoko put on the first thing she found from the luggage. It was a light flirty mint green chiffon dress which ended at her mid thigh. It wraps around her tiny waist with a crossover ruching and flares out in an A line cut for the skirt. As the weather was cooler in Milan, Ruto handed her a thick wool and cashmere blended black overcoat that fitted her like a glove. It gave her a nice silhouette showcasing her tiny waist and petite frame. Her high heeled ankle boots highlighted long lean legs to die for. Ren was speechless when he saw her and wanted to hide her from the eyes of men.

As they walked out of the limo, what Ren didn't realise in his adoration of his little angel was that she tried and made herself small. To the eyes of the bystanders, the three striking men were too "delicious" for them to notice the young lady in their midst. If they did noticed her, it was looks of jealousy and enviousness.

Ren sense her uneasiness which prompted the prior actions which resulted in the current conundrum. On one hand, he was glad that she regained her moods and was slaying at it. On the other hand, he wanted to hide her away from the stupid men looking at "HIS" Kyoko. He walked closer beside her, tighten their holding hands, put on his even brighter smile while shoot deadly stares and mental arrows at the onlooking men. Meanwhile, Yashiro was secretly snapping pictures of the couple and trying hard to suppress his urge to squeal.

Ren finally released his breath softly when they got into the elevator. His tense coiled self relaxed slightly. Her differential change whenever she summoned her acting persona always amazes him. They were ushered into the presidential suite as soon as they reached the sixth floor. Ruto deposited Kyoko and Ren in the suite and told Yashiro that his room was a level down.

Before Kyoko started to protest, Ruto said, "President had given strict instructions that you are not to leave Ren's side during this period of Love-Me understudy unless necessary. This suite has approximately 160 square meters of space, with two bedrooms, a kitchenette, a large dining area, a living room and Italian marble bath".

"We will meet in an hour for dinner at VUN Andrea Aprea, bookings had been arranged, a treat from the President. Miss Koyo, the kitchenette had been stocked up as requested" Ruto added.

Ruto and Yashiro bade them farewell and left Ren with Kyoko looking awkwardly at each other. Both were loss for words. Kyoko looked around the suite to distract herself and suddenly heard a soft cough from Ren.

"This is almost like déjà vu isn't it? In an upscale version. Too bad now we have two bedrooms instead of one" Ren grinned.

Kyoko gaped at what he said and started blushing deeply to the roots of her hair.

"Well, if you are afraid at night or can't sleep, I'm happy to share mine. It's a king sized bed, I'd promise not to kick you down." he teased.

Kyoko opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out of her.

She sighed and finally said, "Tsuruga-san this is not proper…" before she could continue, Ren stopped her and said, "Kyoko, Lesson 2: In Milan we do not use last name."

"But it's not proper, Tsuruga-san!" said Kyoko.

"Ren!" countered Ren.

He continued, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do"

Kyoko looked conflicted.

"Try it, just say REN, it's really easy" said Ren with a smile.

"Rrrrrrennn-san" said Kyoko

"Ren! No san" countered Ren.

"Rrrrrrrrreeee….ssss" spluttered Kyoko.

"It's easy, R E N, Ren" cajoled Ren.

Kyoko took a deep breath, closed her eyes and whispered, "Ren"

That one word almost killed Ren. He smiled his true smile and felt like he was lifted up to the highest heaven. He wanted her to say his name again and again. He coughed and decided that he extracted heaps out of her today and chose not to push the boundary any further.

"I'm still tired and will rest in the room for a short nap. See you 10 minutes before dinner. We can go together, I am familiar with this hotel." He said and added, "I'll take the right room and you the left. The left room has direct connections to the private terrace and it's beautiful." He smiled at her and retreated into his room.

* * *

**Present Timeline**

* * *

Which brings us back to Kyoko, she busied herself putting away her suitcase worth of condiments and packages in the kitchenette, explored her room and finally settled herself on the large Jim Thompson fabric settee overlooking the private terrace. She sat there looking at the last rays of daylight, collecting her thoughts.

From what she had seen on the way to the hotel, she was enthralled by it all. The arts, architecture, rich histories, food, fashion and theater. Being in Milan makes her feel like a princess. She took European arts, music and histories for two semesters and was familiar with the famous people that were born of this land.

Tomorrow they meet with the R'Mandy team at the famous Palazzo Reale di Milano. Palazzo Reale di Milano served as seat of government in Milan for many centuries. Now, it is a cultural center and host to international art exhibitions and shows. The Milan Fashion week kicks off at Palazzo Reale di Milano and according to Yashiro, R'Mandy has a huge winter collection to showcase. Ren would be doing the opening show for the Fashion week. Yashiro would accompany them to the meeting early tomorrow and thereafter hand "Ren" over to Kyoko. He stressed that he has personal business to attend to and unable to accompany Ren for his practices and shoots.

She heard a soft knock on her door and rise to open it.

"Hi Kyoko, are you ready to head for dinner?" asked Ren. He had a quick shower and currently he's looking all fresh and suave with his hair slicked back, silk black shirt and tight-fitted black trousers that looked suspiciously tailored.

Kyoko quickly grabbed her purse and hurried out. Ren stopped her and said, "Although we will be within the hotel but it might be chilly, would you like to put on a jacket?"

Kyoko nodded and grabbed a short leather jacket off her suitcase and asked, "How about you? Don't you need one?"

Ren raised one of his eyebrows and cheekily said, "I'd just share yours if I am cold"

Kyoko looked horrified at his suggestion and then noticed him doubling over with laughter.

She narrowed her golden orbs, used her finger to poke him on his chest and said, "I hope you freeze to death!"

"I'll fall really sick and you will have to care for me" Ren countered.

"Yashiro can care for you!" Kyoko huffed.

"Yashiro has personal business to attend to." Ren reasoned.

"Ruto will care for you." she puffed.

"Caring for me is your Love-Me assignment" Ren wagged his eyebrows.

Kyoko gave him an indignant stare and stormed out. Ren couldn't contain his mirth and went after her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

P/S: Once again, special thanks to the peeps who beta! This is my first writing experiment and any comments are welcome.

Thank you for all the encouragements - ktoll9, mimagfan, ora1168, KNightsEtDragons and Guest. I'm striving to put my thoughts into words and hope not to disappoint xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4 - Play before Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, the story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fiction and not part of the manga's plot. Any coincidences are purely coincidence which I doubt would happen.

A/N: Writing this for kicks and giggles, arose from my frustrations with SB world. Please pardon my grammar or mistakes, happy for you to point it out. I tried to describe Italy as well as I could. Unfortunately my vocabulary for histories and architectures are fairly limited. Italian sun, Italian food, Italian buildings and arts are just way too amazing. I wish I could write better. To the Italians reading this Cosa ti Piace. I tried.

* * *

Blank Space - Chapter 4 - Play before Work

* * *

Kyoko was internally in turmoil as she regained her "Natsetsu" walk, sashaying rebelliously and seductively to express her displeasure.

'_Stupid Playboy, World class playboy, Lord of playboy, No! He's King of Playboy.'_ Kyoko thought to herself and added, '_King Casanova!'_.

She was annoyed at how he was flirting with her shamelessly. It was to the extent that even Kyoko, as dense as she was, could not deny it any longer and noticed. It bothered her greatly.

'_He's teasing mistress level 50x more than the norm.'_ Her grudgeling reported.

'_He's trying to be nice to mistress, it's his way of training her! It's a test!'_ Her angels countered.

The inner banter raged on.

She reached the elevator before realizing she had no idea where VUN Andrea Aprea was located within the hotel. She looked around helplessly and spotted Ren striding down the hallway like a catwalk runway. Her annoyance with him went up a notch with his nonchalant mannerism.

Ren was observing her from behind. He was doing happy dances inside his head; knowing that he was able to affect her. He noticed the slight stomp in her 'Natsetsu' walk and smiled to himself.

His 'tedious' work assignment away from Japan might just turn for the best.

'_And no pesky little wannabe singer will be sniffling around her, I got her as my personal assistant for the next two and a half months. Two and a half! Lory's a bloody genius.'_ He grinned.

'_Those leather jacket looks great with her mint flirty dress. Lucky I got her to cover up a little.'_ He thought and promised himself to get her one from R'Mandy latest season.

'_We should have a matching couple set!'_ he mused and made a mental note to speak to the designers tomorrow.

He smiled and walked up to her. He was quite adept at reading her by now and decided to go on the defensive.

He held out his right hand to Kyoko and said, "Truce? I'm sorry."

He cranked up the lost puppy dog eyes on her.

"Tsuuuuuuu." Kyoko started.

"Ren!" Ren reminded.

Kyoko sighed and tried again, "Ren, your behaviour is not proper. It gives … the wrong idea." she added.

"Wrong idea?" Ren asked innocently.

"Yes Ren, please refrain from making inappropriate remarks."

"What inappropriate remarks?" Ren probed.

Kyoko tried to look into his mind but of no avail. She wondered if he was truly innocent of the suggestive flirting or an act.

She sighed once again and said, "Let's get going. Ruto-san and Yashiro-kun are probably waiting for us."

Ren noticed the change of subject and took the offered olive branch. He was quite pleased with the results today and would like to keep their first day at Milan a happy memory.

He proceeded to lead the way gallantly.

Ren and Kyoko stepped out of the elevator at the third level and spotted both Ruto and Yashiro waiting for them outside the restaurant. Ruto informed them that their table is ready.

As Kyoko walked in, she noticed the contemporary interior decorations. It was minimal, cozy, sophisticated with sand coloured leather seats. The windows were wrapped with full-length sand-colored linen curtains.

She was half expecting opulence, theatrics with red velvet curtains and dark leather seats. According to her research this was a two Michelin-starred restaurant. She frowned.

Ruto noticed her slight frown and said, "VUN means 'One' in Milanese dialect. It suggests an expression of relationship that it has with the city of Milan, amalgamating the inner desire to awaken feelings and emotions that are representation of Milanese cuisine."

"The simple interior paves way to highlight the extraordinary gastronomic experience that you will enjoy within these walls. It will consist of Italian culinary traditions and Neapolitan heritage." Ruto added.

Kyoko widens her eyes and nodded at Ruto. '_He's like Sebastian! Knowledge, power and looks! Is there anything he doesn't know? Can't do?'_ she thought.

'_Did Lory traded his soul for Sebastian?'_ she wondered.

"Sebas…" cough... "Ruto-san, thank you for the lesson." She bowed.

"You can call me anything you like Miss Kyoko." Ruto said and added, "I'm sure the President doesn't mind and in fact he changes my name to fit his whims all the time."

Kyoko started protesting about propriety, manners and respect for elderly.

Ruto gave her one of his rare smiles and said, "Miss Kyoko, I am not that much older than Yashiro. Elderly is too much, even for me. Also, I don't mind and quite like the name Sebastian. It would be easier to be addressed as Sebastian in Italy rather than Ruto."

Kyoko was shocked that he knew about her nickname for him.

'_Is he a mind reader?_' she thought and shuddered.

Ruto cannot read minds but he can read lips. He figured out what she was about to say.

Ruto and the maître d'hôtel ushered the group to the private dining area. He sat beside Yashiro. The maître d'hôtel magically materialized with sparkling and still water for everyone and gave the group an introduction to the cuisine.

He recommended salt cod, linguine from Gragnano, red prawn with poplar mushrooms, Diavola style cuttlefish, Cacciatora style leg duck and their signature bitter smoked sweet and spicy 100-hours cooked pork and left them to their decisions.

All the food sounds divine and to die for. It was a hard choice for Kyoko. She suddenly remembered Ren's dislike for Italian food and was perplexed about their current dinner booking.

Kyoko surreptitiously nudge Ren and said in Japanese, "Ren, please pardon my rudeness, but I know you don't like Italian food. Would you like me to cook something for you instead?"

Yashiro choked on the sparkling water he was drinking while Ruto remained expressionless.

Ren was inwardly cursing Lory for his predicament. He knew this was a setup by Lory. How else to put him on the spot than to make a booking at a restaurant he supposedly not like.

His mind ran at lighting speed and said, "Kyoko, just for tonight, since we are all tired from the flight. In addition, the President made the booking, probably to allow you a taste of Italy. I'll be fine for tonight, I promise." He smiled at her.

Kyoko looked at him with slight suspicion.

Ren summoned his puppy dog look at her again and said, "For this, I would like a japanese breakfast tomorrow."

Kyoko nodded, smiled brightly and said, "I will make you the healthiest breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow." she promised.

A stifled laughter was heard across the table and Ren shot Yashiro dirty looks.

The maître d'hôtel appeared once again to take their orders and silently disappeared. Kyoko briefly wondered if he learned ninjutsu.

They had small portions of appetiser and was followed by the mains shortly.

Kyoko involuntarily moaned at the first bite of the pork she ordered. It was absolutely divine. The mixture of spices and tastes exploded in her mouth, it was undescribably orgasmic. The slight bitterness coupled with smokiness added onto the mild-spicy sweetness of the juicy pork. The textured and soft tendrils of the pork caressed her tongue softly, flittering about while it burst with juiciness along every chew. She closed her eyes to savour the experience. 'VUN indeed' she thought.

The men were shocked to hear her moan and looked up at her. Yashiro gaped while Ruto remained expressionless.

Ren on the other hand was trying hard not to react to her soft moan. He glanced at her plate and wondered what exactly elicited such a reaction from her. He wanted... but forced his thoughts away from the gutters. He shifted his sitting position and waited for her to open her eyes.

He asked, "Was it good?"

"Divine!" she replied and added, "Try it for yourself."

To her surprise, he took the fork along with her right hand, scooped a small portion of the pork and slowly brought it to his mouth. Every action was deliberate and slow while looking straight into her eyes. His heated gaze dilated with surprise at the gastronomical explosion inside his mouth and moaned in turn.

The sound of his moan shook her to the core. Her eyes widen and both of them were momentarily wrapped in their own little cocooned world. They suddenly heard a cough that sounded thunderous to their ears. It broke them out of their reverie. Ren looked at Ruto with annoyance but was somewhat gratefully as well. He almost lost control again.

Kyoko on the other hand had her head bent really low and was busy studying the tendrils of pork fibres closely. Her mind went into chaos and she was berating herself for losing control, yet again.

'_He told Bo that he's not allowed to love!'_ grudgelings reported.

'_He told Bo that he's already in love with a high school girl'_ grudgelings continued.

'_Mistress, steal him from her!'_ grudgelings suggested.

'_NoOooo, it is not proper.'_ angel team countered.

'_Mistress let him go, be his support. Let him be happy'_ angel team suggested.

These thoughts swirled around her mind in a mad whirlpool. She grimaced.

Ren saw her distressed and felt like kicking himself for his actions and going overboard. He needed to cheer her up, fast. But Kuon on the other hand was busy smirking in his mind.

The rest of the dinner went by unremarkably. Kyoko, lost in her thoughts, did not notice the dessert she was busy shoving into her mouth.

Yashiro tried to break the awkwardness by chatting about work tomorrow. He gave them a run down on schedules and timelines. Specific instructions were given to Kyoko about the quirks of Fabio the creative director and some designers. They were going to have an early start tomorrow.

Ren didn't want the night to end just then. Kuon in his mind vehemently agreed.

Ren coughed and said, "Kyoko, I think I ate too much and would need to walk off my dinner. Would you like to accompany me to explore the night city? The night lights and scenery are amazing." He added, "I promise to protect you from danger." he smiled.

'_Who is going to protect me from you?'_ Kyoko thought.

She said, "Ren, we have work tomorrow. It is better to rest early. I know of your professionalism and it had been a long day for all of us."

"I ate too much to rest." Ren protested and dial up puppy ears and eyes by 3 notches.

Kyoko who could not resist his puppy looks immediately melted. She discovered he had used it as a weapon against her various times today to get his way. Unfortunately for her, that seemed like her newly acquired achilles heel.

Ren added the icing on the cake, "I was thinking of doing an evening private tour. Explore the remaining ruins; Baptistery of San Giovanni and the basilica of Saint Thecla. I imagined prince and princesses from the past, ... would pay homage …" he trailed off, deep into thoughts, mentally willing her to accept his lure, while looking woefully immersed in longings.

He felt a small tug on his right sleeve and heard her say, "Would you like to grab your coat, before we head out?"

_'__Hook, line and sinker!'_ he grinned. He quickly shot Yashiro a glance and willed him to understand.

Yashiro who was intent to create couple time for both of them immediately said, "Kyoko-chan, Ren, I am really jet lagged and need to rest."

Then he added, "Ren worked extremely hard the last couple of weeks. Since this is your first day at Milan. Please enjoy yourself, play before work you must!" hoping mentally that he sounded like the wise sage Yoda with a nice japanese touch of politeness.

Yashiro continued, "Both of you deserved it, and the next couple of weeks would be extremely hectic."

Kyoko turned to Ruto as her lifeline and invited the man who politely declined. He said he has other engagements to handle for the President.

Ren escorted Kyoko back to their suite; suggested a change of clothing to something warmer and comfortable. They would need to do quite some walking and climbing. Autumn weather in Italy were usually cooler at night. Secretly, he preferred her to be all wrapped up like a cute little burrito so that no one else can spy on her beauty.

They were ready within a span of 10 minutes and laughed at how they both wore coordinated colours. Navy blue tops over black jeans and black coats. Both wore comfortable sneakers. They nodded at each other.

Play before work they went.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

P/S: Sorry for the late update this week, I had a crazy Sunday. And since it's late, I did not get a chance for anyone to beta, so pardon my amateur writing. Once again this is my first writing experiment and any comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5 - Portrait Painting

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, the story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fiction and not part of the manga's plot. Any coincidences are purely coincidence which I doubt would happen.

A/N: Writing this for kicks and giggles, arose from my frustrations with SB world. Please pardon my grammar or mistakes, happy for you to point it out.

I tried to describe Italy as well as I could. Unfortunately, my vocabulary for histories and architectures are fairly limited. Italian sun, Italian food, Italian buildings, and arts are just way too amazing. I wished I could write better. To the Italians reading this Cosa ti Piace. I tried.

New Character List

Fabio - Creative Director of R'Mandy

* * *

Blank Space - Chapter 5 - Portrait Painting

* * *

Kyoko was up by five this morning to start her preparation for breakfast and lunch. She was elated and impressed by how well-stocked the little kitchenette was. It was outfitted with top-of-the-range Gaggenau appliances and La Cornue cooktops. Having cooked in Ren's apartment on various occasions, which was designed like a well-equipped Miele showroom, Kyoko was no stranger to European appliances.

Kyoko flitted around the kitchen like fish in water. This was her own little private kingdom. Before long, she had four bento all stacked up. Dishes started to appear on the long dining table like magic. There were gohan (steamed white rice), miso shiru (miso soup), natto (fermented black soybeans), yakizakana (grilled salmon), kobachi (steamed vegetables), tsukemono (pickled vegetables), tamago (rolled fried eggs), nori (seaweed) and Japanese plums.

Kyoko nodded to herself at her handiwork. Ren's pleading look last evening for Japanese breakfast had her waking up early despite the late night. Moreover, she liked being productive.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Ren and Kyoko explored and did a private two-hour tour of Duomo di Milano after dinner last night. It was a stone's throw away from their hotel. However, the majestic cathedral was behemoth.

She saw the worlds of the past, the remnants of glory and pride, the legacy of artisans and stonemasons. Ren was by her side through it all, escorting her gallantly and witnessing the wonders of artistry creations. Their private tour guide entertained them with interesting lores, legends, gossip and rumors about the remaining ruins: Baptistery of San Giovanni and the Basilica of Saint Thecla.

They continued their tour to the Grande Museo del Duomo di Milano. This was a special space where 14th-century fresco of the Crocifissione del sec. XIV and contemporary arts merged seamlessly as exhibits. The world of old and new, of past and future, of secrets and promises. Ren and Kyoko were introduced to many current exhibitions from artists far and wide by the knowledgeable young guide.

A lonesome painting hung centrally by the grand stairway. Kyoko was immediately drawn to the woefully poignant golden gaze in the painting. The painting was of a distinguished-looking man. His eyes were bright as amber with features that one might assume from high birth. Aristocratic blue blood; a long line of selective gene shifts that resulted in the personification of Adonis with eyes like Apollo, the sun god.

'Such sadness and pain,' Kyoko thought. His gaze seemed to draw her in and pierce her soul.

The young private guide noticed Kyoko's fascination with the painting. She said, "This was donated by a world-renowned painter. No one knows of his or her identity. Many works were created under the pseudonym 'Lone'. This special piece was donated with a caveat to be displayed by this grand stairway as a centerpiece with no other information."

Ren stood beside Kyoko and stared at the portrait painting. He had a fleeting thought of somewhat familiarity or recognition and was promptly distracted by Kyoko's change of mood. He switched his attention from the painting to her and was shocked to see tears at the corner of her eyes. He felt her sadness and distress.

Ren wanted to pull her into his arms to comfort her and was about to lift his right hand when a deep and chocolatey smooth voice said, "Where there is hatred, sow love; where there is injury, pardon; where there is discord, union; where there is doubt, faith; where there is despair, hope; where there is darkness, light; and where there is sadness, joy."

Kyoko shifted her teary eyes to the source of the voice. She heard the voice continue, "The prayer of St. Francis of Assisi."

Kyoko looked at the owner of the voice. He was a tall man, slightly taller than Ren with shoulder-length dark messy hair and crazy thick black-framed glasses that covered half of his face. He looked to be someone in his twenties, wearing loose-fitting jeans and a silly oversized hoodie that read 'Normal people are scary.' He spoke English with an accent that Kyoko was not familiar with.

The man continued, "This portrait was painted and donated by his twin sister."

Kyoko's eyes widened at this new knowledge. Ren looked suspiciously at the man. The private guide gaped at the claim and said excitedly, "Lone is a woman?"

"From what I know, yes," said the man nonchalantly.

"What do you know… about the man in this painting?" Kyoko asked excitedly.

Ren immediately moved closer to Kyoko; he had been walking a respectable distance beside her during the tour, giving her space after their little episode during dinner.

'And now this goon or con-artist appears and steals her attention!' Ren thought with annoyance, eyed the man up and down while showing his sparkly smile. He stood protectively beside Kyoko.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was looking expectantly at the new voice. For some reason, she was oddly drawn to the painting.

"This is a long story, a story of love and hatred, a story of discord and sadness, a story of baggage and freedom, a story of happiness and pain, a story of fate and separation. It's fairly late, next time I will tell you more about it." said the man sotto voce.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled and said, "When can we meet? My name is Mogami Kyoko, nice to meet you." She bowed in a deep 90-degrees angle.

Ren's hackles raised at the mention of 'When do we meet'. He immediately stepped in to shake the man's hand in a death grip and said, "Tsuruga Ren, and we are on a tight schedule in Italy. We need to head back soon."

Ren smiled and added, "Thanks for the additional information. Whether it's the truth or fable, it was interesting."

Kyoko shuddered at the brightly sparkling Ren.

'He's angry! Very angry!' her grudgelings happily swirled and danced around.

'He's upset because there's work tomorrow and mistress wanted to chat more with stranger-san,' her angels reported.

Kyoko looked at her watch and was shocked by the time.

'Oh nooooOoooOooo, we have many things to do and it's late... NoooOooo!' thought Kyoko guiltily.

She apologized to Ren and then to the stranger-san and said, "Thank you for your time and wonderful information. I hope we can cross paths again and you can tell me about the story of this painting. Sorry for being rude, we have to go now."

Ren's inner thoughts, 'Pesky man. Over my unbreathing body, you'd get to tell her anything con-artist!'

Ren moved even closer to Kyoko and intertwined their hands. He thanked the young private guide and escorted Kyoko out of Duomo di Milano with a blink of an eye.

'Did he teleport us out?' Kyoko wondered before frowning, 'Oh no, I forgot to ask for his name!'

Ren was struggling inwardly on how to inject some sort of awareness into Kyoko.

He decided to take the sempai style and said, "Sorry Kyoko, I had to hold your hand and pretend that we were together."

Kyoko continued to frown while he added, "There are many con-artists and scammers in Italy, men that watch and prey on tourists. It is not unusual for strange men to try and make up stories and entrap you into their schemes."

Ren continued, "You are a budding actress, you never know who will recognize you. Please don't give out your full name easily. In fact, just use 'Kyoko' for everything and you should be fine." Ren smiled to lessen the 'lectured' impact.

Kyoko brightened at the lecture and, grateful for the lesson, she nodded and promised Ren she will protect her maidenly self from con-artist and scammers and pull Momoji skills on them if needed. Both of them recessed deep into their thoughts, not noticing their intertwined hands as they walked back to the hotel.

Kyoko was feeling a little sad as she was truly drawn to the painting. Somewhere within her soul was a voice calling for her to know more about it.

Ren was scheming in his head on how to keep 'flies' away from Kyoko, how to keep her close and stake his claims.

Before long they arrived back at the suite. It was close to midnight. It was then that they realized and noticed their intertwined hands. The act itself was so natural and comfortable that both of them were surprised when they had to part.

Kuon cheekily made his appearance through Ren's persona and said, 'My king-size bed is available for sharing. I solemnly swear, no kicking involved," he grinned.

Kyoko being exasperated with cheeky Ren today sighed deeply and said firmly, "Ren, good night." They parted and retired into their own rooms, each deep within their own thoughts.

Kyoko went on to unpack the suitcase of wonders from Muse-sama. She dubbed it the magical box. In there, she found assortments of leathers, laces, tulles, chiffons, and silks. There were wigs, makeup, accessories, footwear, and lingerie. It was like a mini fashion emporium. She was surprised at how much was packed into the luggage. Unpacking took the bulk of her time into the wee hours. She had a quick shower, set an alarm and went to bed.

* * *

Present Timeline

* * *

Kyoko was busy putting finishing touches on the dining table when she heard the doorbell. She smiled and was pleased with her morning productivity. She hurriedly wiped her hands before she opened the door.

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan." Yashiro said exuberantly. He was dying for details of their date last evening..

"Ohayo gozaimasu Yashiro-kun," Kyoko replied with a bow and added, "Ohayo gozaimasu Sebastian." Kyoko beamed.

Sebastian nodded and replied, "Buongiorno, which means good morning Miss Kyoko."

"Please come on in, I've made breakfast for everyone and bento for lunch today," Kyoko announced as Ren casually strolled out of his room.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kyoko, Yashiro, Ruto," Ren said and then paled at the sight of the ginormous amount of food on the table.

Yashiro caught the look on his charge and grinned. He quickly said, "WOW Kyoko, a traditional Japanese breakfast just as Ren requested! I'm very honored to partake thanks to Ren, of course."

"Yuki! You looked unwell yesterday, you will need all these nutritional food to recover faster!" gritted Ren.

"Yuki eh!" Yashiro nudged Ren.

Kyoko, oblivious to the little banter, ushered everyone to their seat. She was beaming as she watched over everyone like a little mother hen.

"Itadakimasu!" Ren said and was determined to finish his breakfast. It was too much for his liking but his angel woke up early just for him. He had to finish the meal with gusto knowing perfectly well he would need to sneak antacids later. He did a mental groan at the thought of lunch and shuddered.

'Dug my own grave.' Ren grimaced and almost wished he had his father's stomach for the day.

* * *

They arrived at Palazzo Reale di Milano at a quarter to eight that morning. The streets were bustling with activities and life. Kyoko admired the neoclassical building in front of her. She imagined the days when Giuseppe Piermarini rebuilt and reinvented this majestic court. She read about how the place was decorated during Austrian rule in Queen Maria Theresa's 'Barocchetto' style and had various imagery of court life and refined banquets in her head.

Kyoko was more than ready to explore such a historic venue. However, ever the professional, she reminded herself of her other role today. She straightened her posture and walked on determinedly.

Kyoko was dressed in a tailored black R'Mandy suit. On top of her little nose sat a spanking new pair of degreeless Bvlgari black-rimmed glasses. She had blonde long hair up in a chignon; wig courtesy of Muse-sama. She's currently mimicking Yashiro and looking eerily like his twin, a blonde twin, as they strode into the building.

Yashiro whispered, "Follow my cue. Don't let Fabio take advantage. He loves to intimidate."

Ren nodded in agreement and tried to calm himself. She looked deliciously sexy in a suit. Those legs were to die for in that tailored pencil skirt with a fluted hem above her knee. He wanted to pull out the pins and mess up her hair. Ren groaned softly. He felt like one of those pubescent teens being tempted by a vixen sexy librarian.

Ren tried to distract himself by looking around and started chanting in his head, 'Claude Monet, Pablo Picasso, Umberto Boccioni, Van Gogh, Antonello da Messina. Ugly old man, pudgy old man, baldy old man….'

Before long they arrived at the meeting place. "Ren dearest!" Fabio cooed and came over for a la bise. His eyes widened when he saw Ruto and proceeded to do the same but was easily dodged by Ruto. He wondered briefly about Ruto's presence but his thoughts fleeted away when he set his eyes on Yashiro.

Fabio brightened considerably and was about to launch himself at Yashiro with a big hug when Yashiro immediately sidestepped and pulled Kyoko along with him to hide behind Ren.

Fabio narrowed his eyes at Kyoko shooting daggers. Kyoko's little grudgelings popped one by one and were dancing merrily.

Ren immediately stepped in and said, "Yashiro, don't be rude and introduce your cousin and my personal assistant Kyoko to Fabio."

Fabio was frowning as Yashiro took a deep breath and stepped out behind Ren.

"Hi Fabio-san," Yashiro said.

"Fabio-san?" Fabio repeated.

"Don't be a stranger! It's Fabio honey, Fabio dearest, Fabio darling, Fabio my LOVE!" He emphasized while scrutinizing Kyoko.

Yashiro coughed and said, "Fabio-san, meet Ren's personal assistant Kyoko. She will be accompanying him for his entire contract with R'Mandy. She's also my cousin so please take care of her."

Fabio looked at both of them with narrowed eyes, weighing out his competition and wondered how much of that was true. The girl has blonde hair and golden eyes. However, he noticed both of them were almost twinning in their stance and aura and decided to take it at face value. They seemed fairly alike and the way Ren was eyeing the girl. He grinned.

Fabio shot a scowl at Kyoko and said, "Don't get in the way silky terrier!" and sashayed off.

Kyoko now knew the real reason for Yashiro's joyous exclamation on the plane when she announced her PA position to Ren. It was definitely not related to the embarrassment of seeing girls backstage as Lory explained. It was purely Fabio.

She smirked at Yashiro who returned a small smile sheepishly. "That went well," Ren said.

"Well? Silky terrier! Really?" Kyoko complained indignantly.

'That's one silky terrier I want to keep for life, the only silky terrier I want.' Ren thought and smiled at the silly nickname Fabio gave her.

"He could have called me Goldilocks, Rapunzel or even Aurora," Kyoko grumbled.

A loud snapping of fingers accompanied by a shrilly voice yelled, "Okay kiddies, less talk more work. Ren! Get over here and start stripping. You, set up the lights! You, set up the makeup! You and photographer, get ready, we need test shots. Anyone else stay at the side, make any noise and out you go. Yashiro you can stay right beside me." Fabio winked and pouted when Yashiro politely declined.

Everyone snapped to positions like a well-oiled clockwork. Kyoko was impressed with the efficiency and professionalism of everyone. She watched Ren carefully from the sidelines; soaking in his posture, facial expression, the tilt of his head, placement of his hands and marveled at his ease in front of the cameras.

Ren seamlessly transitioned between outfits and was able to portray the needed image for each article. He was like a chameleon, adapting and changing to the environment. A couple of hours went by and Fabio was still barking out orders relentlessly. Kyoko was amazed by how everyone was keeping up with him.

"Fabio's well known for his slave driver antics. He's quick to fire anyone who can't keep up and never tolerate substandard results. He's the 'visionaire' and 'genius' behind the success of R'Mandy," Yashiro explained.

He added, "Wait till you meet his fashion world evil twin stage director/producer Luca Astorri Bettencourt. He's the real devil incarnate. Luca will be joining the team tomorrow." Yashiro shuddered and was glad he will not be around to witness anything.

Ren took a short break while scanning the area for Kyoko. The lights were dimmed for the test shots. It was almost lunchtime and he was still suffering from the heavy meal this morning. He had been thinking of ways to get out of eating the bento. 'She painstakingly prepared that just for you!' Kuon whispered within his mind. Ren sighed; he was so not looking forward to lunch break.

Kyoko spent her time at the sidelines observing and soaking in new knowledge regarding the fashion industry. She mentally compartmentalized all the newly acquired information. From lighting to ambiance, from coordinated angles to postures and the subtle nuances of people, it was all well captured within her mind.

The crew broke up for lunch break after another grueling hour of the photoshoot. Kyoko had Sebastian set up some temporary tables and chairs at a quiet corner away from prying eyes. She saw how people were ogling at Ren especially the female crews and was hoping that lunchtime might provide him a little reprieve.

Ren walked over to Yashiro and Kyoko and paled considerably at the contents laid on the table. He inwardly sighed and resigned himself to his fate today. He had a strong urge to run and hide under his comfy duvet and roll up in a ball on his bed.

He sat down, stared at his food, picked up the chopsticks and was about to start eating when Kyoko swapped his bento out of his hands with another bento. She grinned at him and said, "We don't want you to burst any seams today."

Ren blinked! He looked at Kyoko and then at the new bento box. He opened the cover slowly and was surprised to find a box of fresh salads with cherry tomatoes, pine nuts, and some hard-boiled eggs. He had a bite of the salad and was amazed to find the refreshing taste of mint and yuzu flavored dressing. He looked at Kyoko gratefully.

Just as Kyoko was about to say something to Ren when she noticed Fabio stomping over. Before long, he was looming over Yashiro's head, staring menacingly at the group. He snaked his arms around Yashiro's neck and softly cooed, "Honey, let's have lunch together!"

Yashiro looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked pleadingly at Ren and then Kyoko.

Ren smirked at Yashiro and said, "Fabio, please join us for lunch. We have plenty of food."

Ruto immediately got up to acquire another chair for Fabio and placed it right between Ren and Yashiro. After everyone settled back, Ren reached for the bento box Kyoko previously swapped out and handed it to Fabio.

He added, "Kyoko prepared these early this morning. Healthy and nutritional Japanese lunch. You can thank her for the food."

Yashiro looked miserable while Fabio suspiciously opened the bento. He was expecting a bunch of onigiris or sushi and was surprised to find proper teriyaki salmon aburi with rice, vegetables, pickled daikon, mashed potatoes and prettily cut fruits at the side.

He took a bite of the salmon and his eyes widened significantly. This was restaurant level, the real deal. He grudgingly looked at Kyoko and said, "Thanks silky terrier, at least you are good at one thing."

Kyoko was about to protest regarding Fabio's statement when he looked at her calculatingly and said, "How about you join my team for the rest of your stay? You can be solely in charge of food. I will pay you double!"

"NO!" said Ren and Yashiro in unison.

Fabio turned to look at Yashiro and narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he said.

Ren immediately stepped in and said, "The president specifically assigned Kyoko to be my personal assistant. I apologize, but she is not available to anyone Fabio."

Fabio narrowed his eyes further if that's even possible and turned to Yashiro, "And the reason for your objection?"

Yashiro sighed and replied, "Ren doesn't eat properly. Only Kyoko can make him have his meals, President's order." Yashiro apologized mentally for using Lory's name but it was the truth anyway, kind of.

Fabio continued having a few more bites before he offered Kyoko, "Triple pay!"

Yashiro and Ren looked at each other with helplessness. Fabio's a pain in the neck when he doesn't get his way.

When Fabio received no reply, he raised his shrilly voice and said, "Fine! Quadruple pay! Last offer!"

He turned to his left, jabbed Ren's chest and said, "Did you bring along a PA or disguised cook."

Kyoko was flattered by his offer. However, she knew the importance of her task to understudy with Ren.

She smiled apologetically at Fabio and said, "Thank you for your offer, if you like, I could make an extra share for you daily. It's no trouble since I have to prepare Ren's meal anyway so you don't have to pay me."

Fabio was surprised at her generosity and exuberantly clapped his hands and said, "Maybe I might like you teeny little bittle more now, little silky terrier. But still a long way from my darling Yashiro!" he harrumphed.

Kyoko looked at Ren who shrugged and continued with his salad. They finished their meals shortly with no dramas. Well, except for the shameless flirting from Fabio, who managed to grope Yashiro's butt as he was standing up. To Kyoko's horror, Ren and Ruto did nothing and it seemed like a normal occurrence.

Kyoko snuck Yashiro a sympathetic look while surreptitiously eyeing Fabio.

'Poor Yashiro-san, I will do my best at this job so that you don't have to come in to this!' Kyoko promised herself.

Fabio being extremely pleased with himself suddenly clapped his hands and yelled, "Yoooohooo kiddies, back to work. Break's over! Places everyone, in 5 minutes starting NOW!"

Slave driver Fabio was back on.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

P/S: Special thanks to my amazing Beta! Sorry I was bugging you to do it (sheepish look) and special thanks to anyone who is reading, I have to say this chapter took me a long time to write ( 2 weeks) and I only decided to add new elements to it couple of days ago, so it's 'almost' 2 chapters in 1 post. I hope you all had a bit of giggles alongside reading. Before I forget, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! It's going to be a crazy period for me so Happy New Year as well if I don't get a chance to write anything before then. Once again this is my first writing experiment and any comments are welcome.

I was listening to "Nightsky" by Tracey Chattaway while writing some bits. Love the tune. xoxo


End file.
